papercut
by Ilness.Illusion
Summary: A songfic with the song: Papercut from Linkin Park. In Kai's pov just a little flashback from the things that happend in the abbey


Hey this is my fifth fanfic I think...  
  
Well I supose so.  
  
This is a one-shot.  
  
Kinda songfic with the song: papercut from Linkin Park.  
  
Little Angel: About who is it  
  
Little Devil: I know it I guess it's about Tala.  
  
Little Bitchy: Nop about Bryan.  
  
me: wrong it's about Kai  
  
Little Angel: we could have known it she loves Kai  
  
me: Hey do you blame me  
  
Little Bitchy: yeah he didn't slept with me yet  
  
Little Devil: Oh your such a slut.  
  
little Angel: Shut up and You go on (points at kai and tala are tha best)  
  
Me: Ok Little Angel do the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer(by Little Angel) : Kai and Tala are tha best does not own Beyblade But she wish she did well who doesn't wish owning Kai, Bryan, Tala....  
  
Me: Shut up  
  
It starts  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kai's pov.  
  
I was sitting in my room doing nothing. Well I was doing something crying. Yeeah you heard it good the great Kai Hiwatari is crying.  
  
I just a phone call from the Demolition boys they told me that Tala and bryan both were murdered.  
  
"Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something in here's not right today  
  
Why am I so uptight today  
  
Paranoia's all I got left"  
  
I don't know what to do now I miss them and right now i'm thinking about my days in the abbey there were nice ones like the day we were running away from Boris and stuff like that.  
  
"I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed  
  
But I know just what it fels like  
  
Ta have a voice in my head"  
  
I feel like shit.  
  
I remember the day that Bryan, Tala and me were almost beaten to dead. We did something what people don't tolerate in the abbey. We stole Black Dranzer and killed one of our trainers.  
  
I'm a murder and I know it.  
  
I don't care what other people think about me.  
  
"It's like a face that i hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when i close my eyes  
  
A face watches everytime I lie  
  
A face that laughes when i fall  
  
(and watches everything)"  
  
I was 5 years old when I killed our trainer.  
  
I don't feel sorry for him.  
  
He trained us to be murders.  
  
"So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is hearing me  
  
Right underneath my skin"  
  
We didn't knew that until we were 7.  
  
My so called 'grandfather' was so nice to tall us in person.  
  
"It's like I'm paranoid lookin'over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
it's like the face inside is right bneath my skin"  
  
He also said that it was normal to be trained in to murders. Of course we believed him. Everything he or Boris said we believed it all.  
  
"I know I've got a face in me  
  
Points out all the mistakes to me  
  
You've got a face in the inside too and  
  
Your paranoia's problably worse"  
  
I can't believe that we listened to him. I hate him for what he did to us  
  
"I don't know what set me of first but I know what I can't stand  
  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
  
I can't add up to what you can but  
  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside"  
  
I kinda miss Tala and Bryan.  
  
I mean we were always together. No matter what happend.  
  
"A face that that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
A face watches everytime they lie  
  
A face that laughes everytime they fall And Watches everything"  
  
We we're always together.  
  
I miss the old days bt not that much.  
  
I geuss only the days that we we're making fun.  
  
"So you know that's when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face is wtching you too  
  
Right inside your skin"  
  
Right now I'm standing here with a knife in my hands.  
  
I don't know why or how I even get the knife.  
  
But now it's to late.  
  
"The face is right beneath your skin  
  
The face is right beneath your skin  
  
The face is right beneath your skin"  
  
I brought the knife to my neck and slide it in my neck.  
  
-Normal pov.-  
  
Three days later was the funeral of Kai  
  
' Left a note Tyson will read it' Max cried and Ray walked to him to and took him away.  
  
' I will read the letter Kai left because I loved him and I wished that he was still here  
  
Dear Bladebreakers I'm sorry that I did this but I can't live without Tala or Bryan. So I hope you guys can forgive me you were my friends. At least I saw it that way.  
  
Goodbye forever and maybe I will see you again  
  
Kai Hiwatari.  
  
p.s. Tyson I love you remember that. Yours forever Kai.  
  
"The sun goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me"  
  
-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -------  
  
The end  
  
I hope you liked it. 


End file.
